A Supersonic Childhood
by mistercow
Summary: We all know a lot about Sonic's recent adventures, but what about his childhood? This stars all the Sonic characters, but 10 years younger! Now, Eggman is using the Chaos Emeralds to try to kill Sonic in the past. Can Tikal save him?
1. The First Day

A Supersonic Childhood  
  
Many stories have been told of Sonic's adventures fighting evil. But not this one. This story tells about the legendary hero's childhood, and what brought him to be what he is today.  
  
* * *  
  
Today was little Sonic's first day of kindergarten. He was very excited. He couldn't wait to make new friends. But he was particularly excited about going to Gym class. Sonic loved to play sports. But most of all, he loved to run. All he wanted for his birthday was a new pair of running shoes.  
He ran downstairs as soon as he woke up, and gobbled down his breakfast of Cheerios, which was waiting for him at the table. His mom said, "Eat slowly. It's good for your digestion. Are you excited about your first day of school?" "You bet, Mom!"  
Once he was done with breakfast, he dragged his dad outside to the bus stop. He saw a red echidna grab a small bat-girl on the other side of the street, but the Echidna ran away when he saw Sonic's dad. Sonic ran over to help her up. "Are you okay?" "Even if I wasn't, I certainly wouldn't ask for your help. And get your grubby paws off me!" she said huffily. Sonic said, "My name's Sonic, what's yours? Will you be my friend?" The girl replied, "It's Rouge; not that it's any of your business. And no; I can hardly believe that you would even have the discourtesy to touch me!" Rouge jumped into a limo in a very dignified manner.  
Shortly after, the bus roared up. As Sonic climbed on, his dad yelled, "Bye, Sonic! Have a great first day at school!" Sonic sat next to a yellow fox. They introduced themselves. The fox's name was Isaac. Isaac seemed very shy. Sonic said, "Are you excited about school? Do you want to be my friend?" "Um, y-yeah, I guess so. I d-didn't think anyone would want to be my friend. E-everybody th-thinks I'm weird."  
When the children got to school, they were told to go play on the playground while the classes were sorted out. Sonic and Isaac went over to the swing set. Isaac hopped on a swing, and Sonic pushed him. As they were swinging, the red Echidna from before started walking toward the swing. "Uh- oh," Isaac said nervously. "W-we'd better leave. That's Kn-knuckles, the neighborhood bully. You don't want to m-mess with him." But to Isaac's horror, instead of walking away, Sonic walked right up to Knuckles. "Why are you always such a bully?" Sonic demanded. The teachers called the children in, but Sonic ignored them. Knuckles suddenly burst into tears. "Because no one wants to be my friend!" he sobbed. "I'll be your friend." "Really?" Sonic nodded. "Thanks buddy!" Knuckles put his arm around Sonic and the two friends walked inside together.  
Miss Evelyn called out a list of names. Sonic and Knuckles were chatting, but Isaac said, "Sonic! Knuckles! C'mon, were in a class together!" "Yeah!" "Alright!" were his responses. When the children reached the classroom, Miss Evelyn began to assign tables. "Okay, Isaac, Knuckles, Mary, you're at this table. "Ohhhh..." Sonic groaned sadly. "Sonic, Espio, Rouge, you're at this table. Joe, Matt, bla bla bla bla bla bla" was all Sonic heard. Sonic sat down at his table. "Hi guys! Are you excited about school?" "Oh great, it's you." Rouge snorted. "What a dweeb..." Espio said quietly. "Okay class, we're going to play the Name Game. It's very simple. What you do is go up to someone. You tell them your name, your favorite food, and your favorite thing to do. Do that to everyone in the class. When we're done, see how many names you can remember! Okay, go!" Sonic went up to Knuckles first. "I'm Sonic, I like to run, and my favorite food is chili dogs." "I'm Knuckles, I like fish, and my favorite thing is karate." Next, Isaac. Sonic said the same thing. "I'm Isaac, I like inventing things, and I like spaghetti." Rouge: "I'm Rouge, I like being popular, and I like filet mignon. It's very expensive, but I'm part of the richest family in town." Espio was "I'm Espio, I like practicing with my weapons, and I like pizza. Sonic proceeded to talk to everyone in the class. Once he was done, he tried remembering everyone's names, but he couldn't remember most of them. "Did you have fun, class? It's time for snack." "Yeah!" was the collective response of the class. Everyone rushed out to their lockers to get their snacks. "You can sit anywhere for snack. Knuckles walked over to the 'popular' table, and asked, "Can I sit with you guys?" "Sorry, table's full." Rouge replied, even though there was obviously plenty of room. "You see," Knuckles said to Sonic, close to tears. "No one likes me." "Don't worry, you can sit with me and Isaac." Sonic walked up to the table, and asked Espio, "Do you like Rouge? I think she's kind of mean." "She's my girlfriend." Espio replied coldly, staring at Sonic icily. "Oh... sorry." [AUTHOR'S NOTE: She isn't really, but that's the way they think. My kindergarten sister claims to have three boyfriends.] After a couple more hours, it was time to go home. Sonic said goodbye to his new friends, and hopped on the bus to go home. First thing when he got home, he yelled, "School was SO fun today!" 


	2. The New Kid, Knuckles' House

The next couple of days at school were pretty much the same, until one day. Miss Eveline walked in next to a short, potbellied, dome-headed little boy. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Mortimer?" "Well, um, I'm Mortimer Robotnik, and I like inventing stuff with my dad Ivo." Suddenly, Knuckles yelled out, "You're an egghead!" Mortimer began to cry. "Knuckles, that's a time out! It's not nice to tease someone!" Miss Eveline said angrily. Knuckles walked over to the time out chair, his head drooped low.  
At snack time, Mortimer was sitting all by himself, talking to himself sadly. Sonic and Isaac came over to sit with him. "We're sorry," Sonic said. "I don't think you're an egghead." "Thanks." "You know," Isaac said, "I like to invent things too." "Really? Maybe you can come over sometime and invent something with me!" "Yeah!"  
When Sonic got off the bus to head home that day, a giant robot suddenly jumped out in front of him. "AAAHHHH!!! MOMMYYYY!!!" Sonic screamed as he started to run toward his house. Suddenly, he heard a friendly voice say, "Don't worry, Beta won't hurt you." "Um, Mr. Robot, did you just talk to me?" Sonic said nervously. A fat, bald man stepped out from behind the robot, laughing. "No, I haven't installed a voice chip yet. Are you Sonic?" "Yeah..." "Oh, you're in my son Mortimer's class. I live right next door to you. Maybe you could come play with Mortimer sometime. He told me that you were nice."  
Sonic walked inside, still a bit shaken. "How was school today?" "It was fun. I made a new friend. He lives next door." Sonic had a quick lunch of chilidogs, and then went to play outside. He went out to the tree house that his dad had built in the wood in his backyard. He decided to play his favorite game—jump from tree to tree for as long as he could without touching the ground. Today he did his particularly well; he jumped 17 trees, breaking his old record. Suddenly, he heard his mother calling. "Sonic, there's someone here to see you." "Oh boy!" he said, running toward the house as fast as he could (about 30 MPH). He ran straight through the back door, and saw that Knuckles was waiting next to the front door. "Hi Sonic," he said. "Can you come play at my house?" Sonic looked at his mom expectantly. "Okay, but look both ways before crossing the street." "Yeah!" When Sonic and Knuckles walked into the Echidna residence, Knuckles' mother as waiting for them. "Oh, hi Sonic. Knuckles told me a lot about you." Sonic saw a glowing shard of some strange gem encased in glass sitting on the mantle. "What's that?" Sonic asked in awe. "Oh, that's a shard of the Master Emerald we won when we were vacationing on Angel Island." "Angel Island is so cool! You should go sometime!" said Knuckles. Mrs. Echidna laughed. "Would you two like to go out in back and play?" "Okay," said the two in unison. Sonic powered out the front door and straight around to the back, but realized that Knuckles was just running out the door. "Sonic?" he called. "Wait for me!" Sonic saw a huge jungle gym. He was amazed. He zoomed over and started climbing all over it. When Knuckles got into the backyard, all he could see was a blue blur all over the jungle gym. "Mom!" he screamed. "The jungle gym is haunted!" "It's okay, honey," his mother called out reassuringly. "That's just Sonic." "Hey Sonic," Knuckles yelled. "You wanna play a game?" Sonic ran over, nodding his head. "Okay, how about hide-and-seek?" Sonic nodded again. "Can I count?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded yet again. "Okay, I'll count to ten. But you have to stay in the backyard. Ready... Go! One, two, three..." Sonic tried to find a hiding spot. "Four, five, six..." Sonic looked around wildly. "Seven, eight..." Suddenly, he knew where he would hide. Up in a tree! "Nine..." Sonic blasted up into the tree. "Ten..." He hid behind some leaves. Knuckles opened his eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!" First, Knuckles looked behind the slide. Then he looked in a pile of leaves. He was about to give up, when he heard a rustling. He looked overhead, and saw a spot of blue. "Oh, I see you Sonic! You're up in the tree!" "Oh..." Sonic moaned. Sonic was just about to start counting when Mrs. Echidna called, "Sonic, your Mom just called. It's time for you to go home." Sonic said goodbye to Knuckles, and was home within a couple of minutes (he only lived about three blocks away). When Sonic got home, it was dinnertime. Sonic was surprised to see that Mortimer and his dad were at the table. "Hi Sonic," said Mrs. Hedgehog. "These are our new neighbors: Mr. Robotnik and his son Mortimer." "Please, call me Ivo," said Mr. Robotnik. Dinner was uneventful. The adults talked the whole time. "Hi Mortimer." "Hi Sonic." Soon, dinner was over, and the guests left. Then it was bedtime. Sonic fell asleep right away, looking forward to another day of school. 


	3. Gym Class, Espio the Evil

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isaac is not Tails. Tails' name is Miles. Isaac is just a fox.]  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Sonic was bouncing all over his bed. It was his first day of Gym class, and he had been waiting for it all week. He couldn't wait. He was so excited that he wanted to run to school, so he could get there early. He finally persuaded his dad to run with him (his dad could run almost as fast as him). He wolfed down his breakfast of oatmeal. His mother had long since given up on trying to get him to eat slowly.  
When Sonic got to school, almost no one else was there. He saw Mortimer trying to swing by himself, but he wasn't making much headway. Sonic ran behind him and gave him a push. Sonic asked, "How come you're here so early?" "My dad built this cool car last night. He wanted to test it out, so he drove me to school," Mortimer replied. Sonic and Mortimer played together for a little while. Soon, the bus drove up, and Isaac and Knuckles hopped out. They ran over to play with Mortimer and Sonic. Isaac said, "Hey guys, I want to show you something." Isaac pulled out a little robot from his backpack. Everyone was amazed. "I made it last night. Look what it can do!" Isaac said proudly. He pressed an arrow-shaped button on a remote control. The robot walked forward. He pressed another arrow. He pressed a big red button. The robot jumped up. Everyone was in awe.  
On the other end of the playground, Espio had been watching the whole ordeal. "I think it's time to end this geek party." Espio smirked. He went invisible, and walked over to the robot. Isaac was making it walk around again. Espio went up to it and kicked it.  
Isaac was making the robot walk around, when it suddenly exploded. Isaac burst into tears. Everyone figured that the robot just malfunctioned, but Mortimer knew otherwise. "That's impossible..." he mused. "It wasn't overheating. It wouldn't have just spontaneously combusted. Unless..." Mortimer looked over at the other side of the playground to see Espio facing the building, laughing. "Espio," he growled. Mortimer marched straight up to him. "Espio, I know you broke Isaac's robot. You'd better apologize, or else." "Or else what?" Espio replied nonchalantly. "You gonna nerd me to death? You can't prove nothin.'"  
Mortimer tried to tell the teachers, but they didn't believe him. They said that he shouldn't 'blame someone else just because you're angry'. Sonic tried to comfort Isaac, but it wasn't working. He offered to help build a new robot, but Isaac kept on crying.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, it was time for gym class. Sonic was literally bouncing off the walls. The gym teacher was a fox. His name was Mr. Kazaski. "Okay, kids, welcome to Gym. Today we'll be playing dodge ball. It's very simple. There are two teams. You can never cross the line in the middle. Just throw a ball at someone on the other side. If it hits them, they're out. If everyone on one team gets out, the other team wins. Ready... Set... Go!"  
Sonic rushed to the middle to grab a ball. He got there long before anyone else. He ran back and pitched his ball at Rouge. Direct hit. "Ha! That's what you get, Rouge!" "That wasn't fair," Rouge whined. "I wasn't looking." Sonic proceeded to perform excellently, but his team started to lose. Finally, it was just Sonic against three others: Espio, Mary the Echidna, and Matt the wolf. They all threw at Sonic, but Mary's ball went astray. The other two looked like they were to win the game, but in a spectacular play, Sonic dodged to the side, pitching his ball at Matt in mid-air. "No fair!" Matt yelled, stomping off to sit down on the 'out' bench. Sonic sped to the back of the court and picked up a ball. He chucked it at Mary while she was picking one up. She walked over to the bench sadly. "Looks like it's just you and me, dweebhog," Espio said tauntingly. "Go get 'em, Espio!" Rouge cheered on from the sideline. Sonic threw at Espio, but he blocked it with his own ball, which he promptly threw at Sonic. Sonic ducked at the last minute. He turned around, and caught the ball as it ricocheted off the wall. He whipped around and threw it, catching Espio off guard.  
"Sonic's team WINS!" Mr. Kazaski yelled. Everyone on Sonic's team started cheering wildly. They hoisted him up on their shoulders, and paraded around the Gym.  
Soon, it was time to get on the bus. Mortimer walked up to Isaac. He said, "Don't worry Isaac. Espio is a jerk. Maybe you can come over tomorrow and we can build a new robot. My dad can help us. He's really smart." "Thanks, Mortimer."  
Sonic went to bed happy that night, knowing that tomorrow would be a brand new day. 


	4. Party at Sonic's!

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't worry—every Sonic character (that isn't from the past) will eventually be here, but anyone who is under 10 in the current Sonic world isn't born/created yet. I know Rouge would be a grade ahead of Sonic, but oh well. I'm going with a new format because there is so much conversation. Please tell me which format you like better. This chapter may seem much longer than the others, but that's just because I skipped so many lines.]  
  
Sonic ran downstairs this morning, very agitated. "Mom! You didn't wake me up! Where's my breakfast? I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
Sonic's mom smiled. "It's Saturday, honey."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"There's no school today."  
  
"Oh..." Sonic said, disappointed.  
  
"Maybe you could have Isaac over today."  
  
Sonic was excited at this. "Can I run there myself? It's only one block."  
  
Sonic was out the door the second his mom agreed. It only took him about a minute to reach Isaac's house. He was really excited as he rung the doorbell. Isaac's mom answered. "Can Isaac play?" "Sure. I'll call him. ISAAAC! Sonic wants you to go over to his house!" "Coming, Mom."  
Isaac emerged from the back of the house, carrying a huge bundle covered in a sheet. He was smiling. "Before we go, Sonic, I want to show you something." He pulled the sheet off. "Ta-dah!" It was a brand-new robot!  
  
"Awesome!" Sonic said in wonder. It looked even better than the last one!  
  
"This one knows a new trick!" Isaac pressed a blue button on his remote. Suddenly, propellers sprouted out of its head and arms, and it flew into the air!  
  
"That is SO cool!" Sonic said, barely able to contain his amazement. "I wish I had one."  
  
"I could make you one." Isaac offered.  
  
"You could? That would be the best! I'll make you something too! Come on, let's go over to my house!"  
  
But just after the two friends set off, they ran into a problem. Sonic had forgotten that Isaac couldn't run fast. But the ever-resourceful young hedgehog knew what to do. He picked up Isaac (he was light as a feather) and ran piggyback the rest of the way home.  
When Sonic and Isaac arrived, Sonic found Mortimer waiting inside.  
  
"Hi Sonic." Mortimer said awkwardly. "I was going to see if you could come over, but you weren't there. I can see you're busy, so I'll just go home."  
  
"No, Mortimer, why don't you stay and play here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Hey Mortimer, I showed Sonic the new robot," Isaac said, smiling.  
  
"It was so cool!" Sonic said. "Even better than the first one!"  
  
Mortimer smiled. Suddenly, Sonic had an idea. He told his mother to bend down. He whispered something in her ear. Mortimer and Isaac tried to hear what it was, but they couldn't. Sonic's mother stood up, and Sonic started cheering.  
  
"What is it?" Mortimer and Isaac asked in unison.  
  
"You guys can sleep over at my house!" The three friends cheered wildly. Then, Sonic had another idea. "Hey Mom, can Knuckles sleep over too?"  
  
"All right, but you guys have to be in bed by nine o' clock."  
  
Sonic blasted out the door, and was at Knuckles' house within minutes. Sonic rang breathlessly. When Knuckles' mom answered, he immediately asked, "Can Knuckles sleep over?" His mother agreed, smiling. She called Knuckles, and Sonic explained the situation. Knuckles, of course, was eager to go. Sonic brought Knuckles to his house piggyback.  
When Sonic and Knuckles got there, Sonic suggested going outside. The other three readily agreed. Sonic wanted to play his tree-jumping game, but he knew that Mortimer—a human—would never be able to jump one tree. So he suggested Tag instead. "Don't worry," he assured them. "I'll only walk, so it's fair."  
The game began. Knuckles was It first. He was fast. He went after Isaac. He was just about to catch him, when Isaac jumped way over Knuckles' head. Mortimer was watching his jump, spellbound, so Knuckles seized the opportunity. Mortimer was It now. He wasn't very fast, so the others slowed down a bit. Mortimer went after Sonic. Sonic let Mortimer tag him. He wanted to go after Isaac. It was a long chase, because Sonic was going so slow. But eventually, Isaac began to tire. Sonic finally tagged him. Isaac was about to tag Mortimer, when Sonic's mother called them in for dinner.  
There were four delicious-looking bowls of pasta waiting on the table for them. "Yum!" said Isaac rapturously. "Spaghetti! My favorite!" The four friends ate their pasta slowly, savoring the excellent flavor. Except for Isaac, who wolfed down bowl after bowl. "This is delicious, Mrs. Hedgehog," said Mortimer, ever the polite one. "Why thank you," said Sonic's mother, charmed. "It's my secret recipe."  
When Sonic and co. finished their dinner; Sonic's mother said that they only had an hour until bedtime. "Pillow fight!" Sonic yelled. They all rushed upstairs to grab their weapons. They had a blast. The fight lasted over half an hour. Once the pillow fight was over, the boys were getting sleepy. They decided to turn in. They fell asleep almost immediately, excited about playing some more tomorrow. 


	5. Questions

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mortimer isn't Eggman, actually his father is (Please, call me Ivo). That may have been too subtle, or you might not have known that Eggman's real first name is Ivo. Anyway... I just realized that I never did a disclaimer. I am not in any way affiliated with SEGA or Sonic Team. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other character in his games. I DO own Mortimer, along with other cameo appearances such as Mary, Matt, Sonic's parents, etc. I also do not own the rights for Mario Kart: Double Dash. (Don't worry, I'm not crazy, MK: DD is in the chapter.) Enjoy!]  
  
Sonic woke up this morning, scared. He saw strange, snoring lumps covered in blankets surrounding him. Then he remembered. They were Knuckles, Isaac, and Mortimer! "Hey guys!" he said. "Wake up!" The other three got up groggily, wiping the sleep out of their eyes. "You wanna go play outside?" "No, it's too early," Knuckles groaned. "Let's go eat."  
But when Sonic and friends got downstairs, no one else was up yet. It was still far too cold to play outside. Knuckles wanted to go back to sleep. Sonic knew what they could do. He suggested going to play a video game. "Cool!" Isaac exclaimed. "What game?" "How about Mario Kart: Double Dash?" The other three readily agreed. And it was just their luck—Sonic had enough controllers for everyone.  
Sonic picked Bowser and Mario in the DK Jumbo, Mortimer was Koopa and Baby Mario in the Para Wing, Knuckles was DK and Wario in the Koopa King, and Isaac chose Baby Luigi and Luigi in Luigi Kart (Isaac is a huge fan of Luigi). [AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember, they're only five. They aren't very good. Sonic hasn't unlocked everything, and no one knows how to mini-turbo. Those of you who have never played this game might want to skip the next paragraph.]  
For the first race, they picked Peach Beach. Sonic quickly took the lead. But Knuckles, who was in second, got a Red Shell and a Giant Banana. He threw the shell, putting him in the lead. He then threw the banana, which Sonic ran right into. Mortimer pulled ahead of Sonic. Knuckles was pretty far in the lead; but Isaac—who was in last—got a Spiny Shell. He threw it, putting Knuckles in third. Isaac got three mushrooms, putting him just ahead of Knuckles. Mortimer was in first at this point, but everyone was close. They passed the finish line within five seconds of each other. The second lap began. Sonic passed Mortimer, and threw a Bowser Shell backwards. This plowed Isaac and Mortimer over, allowing Knuckles to pass them both. Sonic and Knuckles passed the finish line. It was the last lap. Knuckles threw a Red Shell, but Sonic threw a Green Shell backwards at it. But then Knuckles had extraordinary luck. He got a Bob-omb on the last stretch. He threw it forward. Direct hit! Knuckles finished in first, Sonic in second, Mortimer in third, and Isaac in last. The four were about to start another race on Daisy Cruiser when Sonic's mom called them up for breakfast.  
They were having pancakes with bacon. They gobbled down their breakfast, and went outside to play. This time they played Freeze Tag. After a few hours, it was time for Sonic's friends to leave. Mortimer walked to his house next door, while Sonic carried Knuckles and Isaac home.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Monday again, and Sonic was getting ready for school. He had his usual breakfast of cereal, and then went out to wait for the bus. He went to the bus stop himself now. The bus came, Sonic got to school, and he played outside, the teachers called the students in, same as always. But something new happened in the classroom.  
  
"Class, we have another new student joining us today. This is Tikal." A light brown female echidna stepped in. A holy aura seemed to surround her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tikal. My father is the chief of an ancient tribe. He has an extremely long and unpronounceable name that starts with a 'W'.  
  
Sonic raised his hand. "Yes?" Tikal asked.  
  
"Aren't you dead?"  
  
"Ummm... Nooo..."  
  
"Tikal, you can sit here with Sonic, Espio, and Rouge," said Ms. Evelyn.  
  
"Great." Rouge rolled her eyes. "Another dork contaminating my breathing air." But Rouge and Espio grew to like her. She eventually passed into the dark side—the popular kids. She became almost as huffy and rude as Rouge—and that's saying something.  
Today was the first Art class. The art teacher's name was Mrs. Obokinibichanikthawickachoochoo. The students just called her Mrs. O. Today they were supposed to paint pictures of their backyards. Rouge's got a lot of attention. She painted a huge scene with a swimming pool, a vegetable garden, a huge flower garden, a greenhouse, a hedge maze, and three fountains. "Of course..." Sonic sighed. Knuckles' was surprisingly good. It was better than Rouge's, but still no one said, "That's good, Knuckles." Knuckles almost cried. Sonic, Isaac, and Mortimer loved it, though. The rest of the day was spent without much excitement.  
When Sonic went to bed that night, he wondered what made everyone like the popular kids so much. Knuckles was really nice, yet he didn't have any friends before Sonic came along. He—along with Isaac and Mortimer—was much nicer than Rouge and Espio. Was it because they were rich? Or wore such cool clothes? Sonic had no idea.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, that chapter was pretty short. Don't worry—Tikal isn't just there because I felt like adding her. I don't want to spoil anything else, though. Just don't worry. It will all be revealed in time.] 


	6. New Revelations

Not much to say here. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. BTW, I will advertise anyone's fics if they want me to. Well, enjoy!  
  
P.S. Please read my fic Chaos Ultima. It only has one review. =(  
  
P.P.S. Nick Isaac Hedgehog, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a fox named Isaac. And what do you mean by my choice of names? What fic is your Isaac from? I don't think I've read any of your stories other than Lock n Load.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic slept in this morning, and missed the bus. His dad had to drive him to school. He wasn't late, but it was almost time to go in.  
When Sonic stepped out into the schoolyard, he saw a strange scene. All of the kids were standing in a ring. In the middle of the ring were Knuckles and Espio in fighting stances, Mortimer yelling, Isaac sitting on the ground crying, and a big heap of metal on the ground next to Isaac. Sonic pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
"Espio, I can't believe you! How is it physically possible for one person to be such a jerk? This is the second time in a week!" Mortimer yelled angrily.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault," Espio said, uncaringly. "Superklutz here got in my way."  
  
"Grrrr... I HATE you, Espio!" Knuckles growled.  
  
"Now now, hate is a very strong word," Espio said mockingly. "It's not like this is any of your business anyway."  
  
"Why do you always pick on us?" Mortimer demanded.  
  
Espio ignored him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sonic demanded.  
  
"Three guesses," said Rouge. "Do you see Sir Dorkalot crying? Do you see the smoking heap of metal on the ground? Do you see Eggboy hyperventilating?"  
  
"Espio!" Sonic screamed. "You broke Isaac's new robot!"  
  
"Close enough," said Espio. "He made a new one. He was so excited about showing Mortimer—even though I don't know why he'd want to see it—that he tripped over my foot, sending his mediocre heap of metal plummeting into the ground." Espio smiled cruelly.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Knuckles screamed. "First you wreck the robot that Isaac worked so hard on, now you blame it on him!? I HATE YOU! I DON'T SEE HOW ANYONE COULD NOT HATE YOU!"  
  
Knuckles was getting really worked up. Rouge smirked. "Better back up; he might explode." Knuckles screamed, and rushed at Rouge. Suddenly, Espio snatched a sharp stick off the ground. He hurled it with incredible accuracy and power. It struck the tree next to Rouge just before Knuckles got there, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Leave her alone," Espio said slowly, but dangerously.  
  
Everyone standing in the circle started yelling, "Fight! Fight!"  
  
Knuckles started a punch at Espio. Sonic knew that Knuckles was extremely strong, and that, combined with the spikes on his gloves, could seriously hurt Espio. They would all get in so much trouble, it wouldn't even be funny.  
  
Sonic sped forward and dived at Espio. He barely evaded Knuckles' hand.  
  
"Sonic, what are you doing." Knuckles said in a low voice.  
  
Suddenly, Tikal walked out of the throng. A light seemed to exude from her. "Stop," she commanded. There was a mysterious power to her words. Everyone seemed entranced. Knuckles and Espio backed away from each other, hypnotized. Even Isaac stopped crying.  
  
The teachers called them in, and the spell was broken.  
  
* * *  
  
It was time to get on the bus to go home. Sonic walked up to Isaac and asked, "I never saw your new robot. What was it?"  
Isaac was still crying slightly. "I-it was the G-Gumball Walker Two- Two Thousand," he sniffed. "It can w-walk around, and it h-has th-this gun th-that shoots out g-gumballs."  
Sonic just put his arm around Isaac comfortingly. He hopped on the bus, feeling sorry for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[A/N: This coming part happened around Chapter 2, but I didn't want to reveal it to you yet.]  
  
IN THE SHRINE OF THE MASTER EMERALD, A LONG TIME AGO  
  
A brown, important-looking Echidna is staring into the Master Emerald. "Tikal, Eggman is using the Chaos Emeralds to assault his past. Our Master Emerald won't work on Chaos Emeralds from different time period. He still believes that the loss of his son is the fault of Sonic, and he is altering the course of history to kill him then. I need you to go now and protect him. Watch out for a chameleon named Espio. He especially has been changed. You must go there. You will pose as a kindergartener. You must keep the peace. Knuckles, Sonic, and Espio are even at this young age incredibly strong. Go quickly!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh, cliffhanger. Loss of his son? Sonic's fault? Altering history? Eggman has the Chaos Emeralds?! When you review, please predict what will happen.  
  
I liked this chapter. I wasn't originally going to go in this direction, but the fic would be boring if it was all ordinary kindergarten days. 


	7. New Abilities

Hello, people. Man, I'm so excited about starting the sequel (which will have action in it) that I don't want to write this one any more. Oh well... =( This fic is going to get confusing with the different times. There are three time periods: Past (Tikal's time), Present (with Young Sonic, Mortimer, etc.), and Future (the current Sonic world, where apparently Mortimer is dead). Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few months of school passed by without much happening. Soon, it was winter. There was about two feet of snow on the ground. Sonic invited Knuckles over to play. The friends decided to have a snowball fight.  
"I know!" Sonic exclaimed. "We can invite Mortimer and Isaac over, and have teams." They did. It was Sonic and Isaac against Mortimer and Knuckles.  
Sonic and Knuckles used their respective speed and power to build snow forts. When they were done, the fight began. Knuckles started out by whipping a snowball at Sonic. Sonic just smiled, and bent backwards so the snowball sailed right over his head. Mortimer threw a snowball at Sonic's legs. He jumped up high, and started blasting down a flurry of snowballs in all directions. Knuckles punched or dodged all of them, but several hit Mortimer. Then, Knuckles noticed something.  
"Where's Isaac?" Suddenly, Isaac burst out from behind a tree, holding a strange metal claw. "Eat snow!" he screamed. He pressed a button, and it started flinging snowballs everywhere. They all hit Mortimer. "Oh well," Mortimer said. "I'm out."  
But Knuckles threw a bunch of snowballs at Isaac, catching him by surprise, and putting him out. It was just Knuckles and Sonic. It was a pretty close match. Sonic started blazing around, making huge piles of snowballs. Knuckles, however, was rolling one huge one around. Sonic threw several of his, but Knuckles threw his huge one. It destroyed all of Sonic's and was about to hit him. Sonic jumped up high. Knuckles threw a flurry of snowballs up high, hitting Sonic down into the big one. Sonic was out.  
"I win!" Knuckles said happily. "Good game Sonic. Good game Isaac." At this point, Sonic's mom called them in for hot chocolate.  
They drank their hot chocolate happily. Soon after, it was time for Sonic's friends to go home. They said their goodbyes, and went on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
Sonic rushed downstairs the next day. He had overslept again. "Mom! It's Monday! I have school today!"  
"It's a snow day. There's so much snow, that the buses can't get to school, so school is closed today."  
"Oh... Can I invite Knuckles over?"  
"Well, okay. But can you run there yourself? The streets haven't been plowed yet."  
These words were barely out of her mouth when Sonic shot out the door. He reached Knuckles' house in a few seconds. He went through the usual procedure: asking Mrs. Echidna, carrying Knuckles piggyback to home.  
Sonic and Knuckles decided to play the tree game. Sonic messed up, and only got twelve. But something strange happened when Knuckles went up. He jumped, but stretched his body horizontally, and outstretched his hands. He seemed to be floating through mid-air!  
Sonic gasped. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Knuckles said shakily as he landed on the tree.  
  
Sonic smiled. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to beat you at this game anymore."  
  
The two friends laughed, and went inside.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day when Sonic went out to play, he was still pondering how Knuckles did that floating thing. He went to play the tree game. But when he went up in the tree, he saw a floating trail of shining circles. He recalled his dad telling him about these. They were called Rings. Sonic went to jump to the next tree, but he felt an energy growing within him. The next thing he knew, he was blasting along the trail of rings faster than the speed of light.  
As if that wasn't enough to scare little Sonic, he could somehow stand up at the side of the tree. He started to jump back and forth, bouncing off the trees. He easily broke his record. In fact, he got over 200 (in less than a minute) when he finally started to get bored. He jumped down from the tree. When he landed, he somehow curled up into a ball.  
Poor Sonic was so shocked after this performance, he couldn't even stand up; his legs were shaking so much. Remembering Knuckles' 'floating' before, he wondered what was happening to him and his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac had big news too. His parents had conceived a child. They had already decided on a name: Miles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, how was that? Sorry this chapter was so short. Ooh, Sonic and Knuckles are learning their new moves. See? SEE!? Isaac isn't Tails! So HA! And again I say HA!  
  
Sorry, I'll stop. 


End file.
